


ROAD TRIP!!!!

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Kill la Kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: Lets be mysterious and not give a proper summary





	

Houka Inumuta's Pov

.

''Shit, it's too fucking bright.'' I mumbled as I wake up only to have the sun shine in my eyes. I put my head on the table in front of me. ''Just too fucking bright.'' 

''Just woke up and is already cursing.'' Said a familiar voice besides me. I turn my head from in my arms and looked at the pink headed girl beside me. ' _Nonon Jakuzure.'_ ''Don't look at me that way, you're the one who decided that you were gonna sit on the window side, Dog.'' Nonon said while getting back to her phone _. 'I'm guessing that she was already up for a bit.'_

''Do you know where are at the moment?'' I asked streching as I looked around the R.V that we were in. I see Ryuko Matoi across from us sleeping on the couch, Uzu Sanageyama is above us in a hammock also fast asleep.' _Snoring very loudly too.'_ Lady Satsuki is in in the only bedroom, probably fast asleep too, cant tell cause the curtain to the room is closed. Gamagoori is in the front driving the R.V, saying that he can stay up all night to drive us to our destination, but I just think he wants to show off to Mako. As for Mako she is in the passenger seat up by the front too. Me and Nonon was stuck in the only other place, the mini R.V table, I dont know why Nonon just didn't simply take the seat across from me but strangely enough I wasn't complaning. Even though Honoji Academy is no longer, we all still keep in very close contact with each other.

''I dunno ask Gamagoori, he is the one driving after all.'' Nonon said putting on some earbuds and started listening to some music.

''Ok then, maybe I will.'' I said as I begin to climb over Nonon to get out. As doing so, I accidently pulled her earbuds out and her phone fell out of her hand. I caught it before it could hit the ground, I finally gave it to her as I got out.

''You know you could've just asked me to move for a bit, you stupid Dog!'' Nonon said obviously ticked off at me for interrupting her music.

''Did I annoy you Miss Snake?'' I asked in a teasing manner before finally going to asked Gamagoori where we were and if we are there yet.

Lady Satsuki had arranged a road trip for all of us to go camping at this lake and cabin. Only thing is, its like 16 hours away so we left yesterday night around 8. _'I wonder how Gamagoori is holding up.'_

''Hey Gamagoori, where are we?'' I asked upon getting to the front.

''Don't worry we only got two hours left till we reach it.'' said Gamagoori as if anticipating what I was gonna say next. ''Also I'm gonna stop for some breakfast in about 30 minutes, could you wake everybody up?''

''Did someone say breakfast!'' Me and Gamagoori looked,startled, at Mako who had seemingly woke up out of nowhere. ''What? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and Mako do all things important.'' Mako said, as if all that she was saying made sense.

''Yeah, okay.'' I said as I turned around to go do what Gamagoori had asked.

''Why the fuck did you have to do that!'' Uzu yelled as I got back.

''You were snoring too loud. I couldn't hear my music.'' Nonon stated calmly, while holding a broom. I sweatdropped as they both turned their head towards me.

''This little pink bitch pushed me out of the hammock onto the floor!''

''You shouldn't have been snoring so loud, you Kanto Monkey.'' said Nonon. ' _Well that would explain the broom that Nonon is holding.'_

''What did I say about talking about Northern Kanto, you stupid Snake!'' Uzu yelled, getting louder.

''Did you just call me stupid! I am way smarter than you, you dumbass Monkey!'' Nonon now yelling loud too. That was when Nonon decided to chase Uzu around with the broom, with Uzu screaming ''She's gonna kill me, she is tring to kill me!''

'' Get back here ya fucking Monkey!''

''Hey, whats all the commotion about?'' yawned Ryuko.

''Whats going on?'' said Satsuki as she comes out of the room rubbing her eye. The two only stopped long enough to say ''His/Her fault!'' before resuming the chase again _._

''So you're telling me that woke me up over some childish shit that you guys have going on!'' Ryuko yelled. The two stopped chasing each other to look at Ryuko.

''Oh sorry we didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep.'' Uzu said as he jumped down from the corner where Nonon previously had him.

''Beauty sleep? More like beauty _hibernation.''_ Nonon said with her usual venom as she set down the broom.

''What did you just say to me you strawberry bitch!'' yelled Ryuko. ''You heard me.'' Nonon said challenging Ryuko.

''We should not argue like this its too early.'' said Satsuki.

''Ohh, look at the high and mighty princess, too dignified to argue.'' said Uzu mocking her a bit. Satsuki eyebrow twitched before she got into the argument as well. Now everybody is arguing.

''Oh, yeah that reminds me Gamagoori said that he will be stopp-'' I say to them before being interupted by them, as they all turned to me and yelling ''SHUT UP!''. _'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Well at least everybody is awake.'_ I think laughing nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> have any ideas as to what should happen on this road trip? feel free to comment!


End file.
